User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/My Breaking Dawn Part One Thoughtful Review
THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On the 26th of November, I saw The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part with my brother, my three sisters and my brothers GF. I found it really awesome. I was missing a few pits here and there. But it was the best one yet. But so far my fave twilight movies are #Breaking Dawn Part one #Eclipse #Twilight #New Moon But Next years will be awesome, when we can see Bella a vampire interact with humans. So what do you think, would she be able to resist the blood thirst, because being a newborn vampire entiles that. This review is done by Cullen's are HOT!!! But Some of the information is from this website http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_Dawn#Film_adaptation I hope this is not too long! Plus this is my totall page count: 6 Plus this is my word count: 2755 The Book Synopsis Breaking Dawn is the fourth and final novel in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(series) The Twilight Saga] by American author Stephenie Meyer. Divided into three parts, the first and third sections are written from Bella Swan's perspective and the second is written from the perspective of Jacob Black. The novel directly follows the events of the previous novel, Eclipse, as Bella and Edward Cullen get married, leaving behind a heartbroken Jacob. When Bella faces an unexpected situation, she does what it takes to undergo the ultimate transformation and fight the final battle to save her love. Meyer finished an outline of the book in 2003, but developed and changed it as she wrote New Moon and Eclipse, though the main and most significant storylines remained unchanged. Little, Brown and Company took certain measures to prevent the book's contents from leaking, such as closing forums and message boards on several fansites and providing a special e-mail address for fans to send in links to leaks and spoilers online. Breaking Dawn was released on August 2, 2008 at midnight release parties in over 4,000 bookstores throughout the US.[1] From its initial print run of 3.7 million copies, over 1.3 million were sold in the US and 20,000 in the UK in the first 24 hours of the book's release, setting a record in first-day sales performance for the Hachette Book Group USA.[2] The book was highly successful, selling over 6 million copies in 2008, and was the third best-selling novel of 2008 behind Twilight and New Moon. Breaking Dawn received mixed reviews from critics and is the most controversial book in the series, as it explored more mature themes and concepts. However, the novel was awarded the British Book Award for "Children's Book of the Year". The book was translated in 38 languages with rights sold to over 50 countries. An upcoming two-part film adaptation of the novel is scheduled for release on November 18, 2011 and November 16, 2012. Film adaption Summit Entertainment announced in November 2008 that they had obtained the rights to the fourth book in Stephenie Meyer's series, Breaking Dawn.[42] The studio greenlit an adaptation of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn in April, 2010. The film is to be split into two parts, the first of which was released on November 18, 2011.[43] Then, on Friday, August 6, 2010, Summit Entertainment announced that the second part of the movie will be theatrically released on November 16, 2012.[44] Bill Condon will direct both parts; The Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer, will co-produce the film along with Karen Rosenfelt and Wyck Godfrey.[45] In July, 2010, Summit announced that the movie will be shot in Vancouver, Canada, and Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Actress Maggie Grace has signed on to play the part of Irina in the movie, and Mackenzie Foy has signed on to play Renesmee, Edward and Bella's half-vampire, half-human child. [46] Release Marketing Entertainment Weekly magazine released an excerpt of Breaking Dawn on May 30, 2008.[14] Stephenie Meyer also revealed a 'Quote of the Day' from Breaking Dawn for about three weeks prior to its August 2, 2008 release. The first quote was released on Stephenie's website on July 12, 2008.[15] The first chapter of Breaking Dawn, "Engaged", was released in the special edition of Eclipse.[16] Breaking Dawn was officially released on August 2, 2008 through midnight release parties in over 4,000 bookstores,[1] most of which involved costume and trivia contests, crafts, and face painting.[17] Godiva also made a Twilight-themed chocolate bar, which was released in Barnes & Noble book stores at the release parties.[18] A four-city Breaking Dawn Concert Series, featuring Stephenie Meyer and Blue October's Justin Furstenfeld, coincided with the novel's release. The concert series sold out three of its four locations on the day that tickets went on sale,[19] selling out in under an hour in one city.[20] Publication Prior to the novel's release, the first three Twilight books had already sold 8.5 million copies throughout the US[2] and over 2 million copies in the UK.[21] Breaking Dawn was one of the most anticipated books of 2008 with The Guardian noting, "Teenagers across the world are anxiously awaiting the next instalment of author Stephenie Meyer's vampiric series of novels."[1] To meet the high demand, Little, Brown Books added a printing of 500,000 additional copies just prior to publication of the title, bringing initial print run to 3.7 million.[2] The book sold 1.3 million copies in the US[2] and 20,000 copies in the UK in its first 24 hours of release,[22] as well as 100,000 copies in Canada during its first weekend.[23] Breaking Dawn debuted at #1 on USA Today's top 150 best sellers list and has gone on to spend over 58 weeks on the list.[24] It was also the biggest-selling children's book of 2008 with over 6 million copies sold.[25] A special edition of Breaking Dawn was released on August 4, 2009, containing a DVD of the Breaking Dawn Concert Series and an interview with Meyer.[26] Bella's dream it shows what she thinks of edward after he tells her his past. We also got to see Edward with Red eyes and watched how he killed people and it was like, Midnight Sun, we finally got to see Edward Past. It was awesome. But it was meant to have an immortal child being chased by the volturi, Bella wants to protect the child. But As she nears the child. It was standing on a pile full of Bella's family and friends. Which was like surprisingly not in it. It kind of was great, But it should of been like what the book was meant to be. What would it be like if you would Be Bella. To dream the dream she dreamt of would be like seeing inside of a horror story. I love the dream though, but it was missing one clear element. The immortal child being chansed by the Volturi. The wedding we finally get to see the denali coven! But I loved Bella's Wedding dress, in the shops it is worth $850 world wide. But I loved How charlie "A good excuse to get drunk." had said that. He is allowed to, it is his daughters wedding after all. Did you see Sue and Charlie Flirting. It might look like Bella might have to be a step sister to both Seth and Leah. Then they would have to learn to get along. Irina got really upset with Seth, Billy and Sue being at the party. But she is thinking that Seth was the one who killed her Laurent. But it was Jacob and the rest of the pack. The fight between Bella and Jacob was in it. Like Edward had said "What is a wedding without Family drama" which was like a great and awesome line. But neither Jasper nor Emmett was dancing with Bella. But I like the speeches though. Esme's excpecially. Liked Renee's one. The wedding was a little bit off as well. Because it was almost to the book. The wedding was meant to be inside the house and the reception was meant to be outside, like the whole wedding was. But I loved Bill Condon's idea. The honeymoon scene it was like wow, i can't believe that they made it through the night! We finally get to see Edward Break the bed and we get to see how Bella was a little bruised and we get to see flash backs from the night. But also we get to see feathers flying. We got to see Kaure and Gustavo clean the bed room and Kaure looking sheepish at bella. But is scenting that Bella is going to be killed by Edward and said "Morte`" and then walks away. But who knows, she must've been write about that part. To be a vampire you have to have no heart beat. So Bella is techqueically the undead. It was the most romantic and unbelievable to watch. Finally Bella and Edward had made love and find that Bella is pregnant with his child just put the cherry on the cake. Like it was awesome watching bella gloating on how she is liking it. But Kaure` wrecked the whole romance in it. By saying Bella is going to die. The blood drinking scene Bella needed the energy boost! Yum for any vampire lol :d It was like in the book, but flipped around. Like Rose was meant to say Carlisles lines. I loved it. I am used to people drinking blood. Like if you saw, Edwards flashback. It was gross to start off with but as you were watching the movie, you got used to seeing Bella drink blood. Like we get to see Bella drink blood in the book in our heads when she is a vampire. Which will totally be a change to see Bella do that, rather then just eating food. But It was awesome to watch. Bella is loving being pregnant She was skinny but the transformation fixed that all up. I loved how Bella was getting cared for by Rose. It just shows the friend ship building there. I loved that scene. She looked in the mirror in Rose's bathroom and was bathed by her, she was cradling her belly in the mirror. Edward starts to get used to hearing the child inside of Bella and is loving the child more dearly. Now all the Cullen's have to change diapers now. Including Emmett and Jasper. It would've been funny to watch them do it. Jacob was being disgusted to the point that he wishes that Bella was pregnant with his child and her sighing her name. But Bella will always love him as a brother. Nothing more then that. Now since he imprinted on Renesmee, he will be her future Son-in-law. I am waiting to how that one will work out. The birth scene it was not as gory as the book though! But i loved how Edward bit Renesmee out. But we heard her cry and then Rose was like all motherduck with baby renesmee. But I hated that fact the Jacob said get the thing away from me. But he imprinted on her though, which was nice, we saw the older Renesmee, as child and one as a teen. WOW. We got to see Bella's life go with her own eyes and see how much pain she is, she leaned back and it was a change to see Bella dead that way. But Jacob thought he lost her, but in fact Bella was on the brink of death itself. She was still alive but bearly, Seth and Leah saw Jacob upset and said that "Bella didn't make it" It made Seth hurt because Seth is actually close friends with Edward and Bella. Leah was in pain to see Seth in pain. Paul was the one who spread the word that Bella was dead and it was not called for, the fight with wolf pack and the cullen's could've been avoided. If Sam was more understanding and talked to the Cullen's himself. The Transformation scene we get to see inside of bellas mind and the transformation fixing her up! Plus we got to see all the injuries that Renesmee cost her and Bella getting wash and ready for her to wake up. I loved how Edwar was brushing her hair. I loved that fact that he did what was said in the book. It was excatly like the book. Her injuries were the same as Esme's were when she was trying to commit sucide from her lost son. But we got to see the memories that Bella charished, We got to see a younger Bella, Charlie and Renee. But Bella was in the vision looking at them. But it was like going through all the movies in one scene. Bill condon actually done a really awesome job, by going through the archive footages and making them into one. Like it shows James breaking her leg, Bella meeting the volturi for the first time. Bella jumping off a cliff and also Bella saying yes to Edward when she said yes to marrying him. We got to see all the Cullen's taking care of Bella while she was being transformed. Rose holding Renesmee her brand new niece. How cute.! Finally waking up as a vampire Finally she got want she wanted. To be a vampire! awesome!, It ended up with us hanging over our seats and waiting for part two, which made me more eager to watch it. Part Two should be out earlier. It was ashame to finish the first part like that. Like i said before I was hanging over my seat to watch the second part. But we have to wait another year. The eyes are like awesome, we finally get to see Bella and newborn vampire. Now she is stronger then Emmett, Jacob, Edward, Carlisle and all the cullen's in the house. We are now waiting for Bella's and Jasper's relationship to be stronger now since Jasper doesn't have to work as hard now. But he has to work on with Renesmee now. Bella has a brand new life, she is a stunning vampire. Love to be her. Both Volturi scenes We get to see The Volturi at the wedding in Bella's dream, They made Edward kill everyone, Bella had their blood on her hands. I loved at the very end what they said, "Carlisle has add a new additions to the family"-Aro "Finally the fued between the Cullen's and us is over"-Marcus "Don't you remeber Caius, you of all people should know who it is"-Aro "The Fued with the Cullen's have only just begun" Now the Volturi are after the Cullen's now. Since Bianca has delivered them a note. But she was killed by the Volturi to protect them from exposure, like Gianna was. I am like So excited for part two now. Then the movie end. Bah!!!!!! Now i am hanging to see Part two. MTV's Breaking Dawn Part One Review (LLC MTV) his week's Twilight Tuesday is dedicated to the 10 best "Twilight" moments of 2011. Selecting the list proved to be a daunting task, considering an action-packed year full of "Breaking Dawn - Part 1" news, interviews, photos, videos and more. Among the biggest highlights were saucy honeymoon photos, much ado about a sex scene, the birth of a vampire/human hybrid baby and the return of the fan-created "tent city" in support of the L.A. premiere of "Part 1." 10. "Breaking Dawn" Soundtrack Revealed The vampire franchise has not only made its stars super famous, but an artist who lands on any of the films' best-selling soundtracks can expect a special boost and instant exposure to a massive fanbase. Emerging acts likeSleeping At Last and Christina Perri, as well as rising stars like Bruno Mars have earned featured spots on the compilations. But "Twilight" stars have also contributed material, with Mia Maestro's "Carmen" making the cut. 9. The "Twilight" World Tour There's nothing like the glitz of a red-carpet premiere to bring out the best in everyone, particularly with regard to wardrobe choices. When the"Breaking Dawn" cast embarked upon a whirlwind tour of world premieres, Twilighters couldn't wait to see who wore what. MTV News captured the glamorous looks in a handy photo gallery for repeated viewing pleasure. 8. "Breaking Dawn" Goes To Comic-Con Those who've been following the franchise from the beginning will probably remember that it was at in 2008 San Diego Comic-Con that thousands of screaming fans descended upon the annual pop-culture convention and surprised convention-goers with their overwhelming enthusiasm. That first showing was such a huge success that going forward, Summit made Comic-Con a major priority with regard to promoting the films. At this summer's event MTV News got several particularly newsy tidbits about Renesmee and Jacob's imprinting, but we also really loved hearing Kristen Stewart talk about Bella's wedding. 7. Our Extended "Breaking Dawn" Interview We've had the pleasure of catching up with the castmembers several times this year, so it was hard to narrow down all of those great interviews into just one favorite. That said, we loved hearing Robert Pattinson talk aboutStewart playing a vampire in "Breaking Dawn - Part 2." And''he'' really loved that she had to suffer through those uncomfortable contact lenses for the transition. "When she finally wore them and then was complaining about them every second of the day, it was kind of satisfying," he smiled. 6. The First Photo Any piece of "Twilight" news is arguably cause for a few screams of delight for Twilighters. But when Summit released the first steamy, swoon-worthy photo of newlyweds Edward and Bella in bed together, we could practically hear the collective squeals and sighs from fans around the world. Talk about starting the New Year off with a bang. 5. The Trailer This one really needs no introduction or explanation, but if there were squeals when the first photo was released, there may well have been mind-explosions and full-on fainting when we premiered the first full-length "Breaking Dawn" trailer during the '11 MTV Movie Awards. The clip offered glimpses of the wedding, a shirtless Jacob Black, the Cullens, the wolf pack, a very unexpected and dangerous pregnancy ... everything a Twilighter hoped for. 4. Fan-Made Reactions To The Trailer When we asked "Twilight" fans to send in their reactions to the trailer, we couldn't have anticipated all of the crying. Fans shed tears of joy, of course, and with those emotional outpourings clinched prominent placement on our list. 3. "MTV First: Breaking Dawn," The Highlight Reel As we've already mentioned, we were lucky to spend time with the cast this year. One of the best interviews we conducted was as part of our "MTV First" series. Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart and Taylor Lautner introduced anexclusive clip and let loose in a lively Q&A. We even put together a highlight reel from the extra-special event that includes making Stewart uncomfortable and Pattinson complaining about Lautner's well-defined abs. 2. The L.A. Premiere Excitement over the star-studded Los Angeles premiere of "Breaking Dawn - Part 1" was so intense it seemed to rival major Hollywood events like the Golden Globes or the Academy Awards. Celebrity super fans begged to attend and came out in droves to the premiere, many with their children and teenagers in tow. The fans' cheering was nonstop as the stars arrived on the black carpet, but it reached fever pitch with the arrival of Pattinson. Naturally, our quick chat with the heartthrob about all those sex scenes and their potential to give the film an R-rating made our Twilight Tuesday"best of" list. 1. Fans Unite In "Tent City" Make no mistake, we have high regard for Pattinson, Stewart, Lautner, director Bill Condon and everyone who worked on "Breaking Dawn," but when it comes to the franchise's key components, the fans are the real secret to its success. When we visited the dedicated, die-hard bunch that descended upon downtown Los Angeles to camp out, we were delighted by their enthusiasm. Gathered in appropriately named "tent city," they amassed several days before the premiere in a show of ultimate fandom. So here's to you, "Twilight" fans, and see you again next year for "Breaking Dawn - Part 2." http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1675481/twilight-breaking-dawn-best-of-2011.jhtml Missing parts from the movie #No immortal child in Bella's dream #They missed the Rosalies and Jacobs fight #They missed Bella's thoughts on the transformation process #They missed Edward's fight with Jacob #They missed Bella getting yelled at by Leah #They missed Lizzie the girl Jacob met in the park Questions #Did you enjoy The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part One? #What was your fave part from the movie? #Did you like all the Denali Coven? #Was the movie up to your standards and what could improve it? #How many stars do you rate it? #How many times do you intend to watch it? #How many times have you watched it so far! #Which team are you on? #Did you like baby Renesmee Carlie Cullen? #Who didn't have anything to say in the film hardly? #Did you like the Cullen's? #Did you like the humans? #Did you like the werewolfs? Movie Trailer thumb|right|500px Category:Blog posts